Harry Potter and the Final Conflict
by AroerEtholin
Summary: When a chance encounter occurs between Yoda and Harry, the two of them join forces to defeat Voldemort. Oneshot. Co-authored with Crunchie94.


**Harry Potter and the Final Conflict  
**

Yoda

I am sitting on a rock and concentrating on my surroundings through the Force while using it to sense Vader's location. Hear a twig crack, I do. I look up cautiously and wonder who is there. Perhaps Vader and the 501st legion it is_._ A running youngling wearing a black object on his face appears. Gripping a twig and aiming it at me he is. Odd it is. Most people, hold twigs, they do not. However the young one, not with Vader is he because, carry a blaster he does not and evil I do not sense.

The boy looks strangely at me, like my kind he has never encountered before. Fear I sense from him. Afraid he should be; the oldest and most powerful Jedi is he facing. The boy, when his fear is overcome, he raises his twig and frantically cries, "Stupefy!" Red light comes out of the twig; dangerous it is, but also easily deflected by the Force. Shout again, the boy does but this time, "Reducto," he says. The magenta light, effortlessly avoided by a Force jump it is and the boy, stops his attack he does.

The boy's curiosity I sense; asks my name, he does. "Yoda, I am called. Perhaps heard of me, you have." The youngling shakes his head, still frightened he is. "How did you do that?" he asks, obviously confused. I've never seen anything like that; it's impossible." Believe in the Force the boy does not; a lesson he should be taught. "Impossible, it obviously is not," I reply. "The Force, powerful it is and use it I can." The boy was going to speak again but stops he does when a tall, hooded figure he sees. The man looks on before disappearing. "Voldemort," the boy hisses under his breath. Annoyed am I, sensed this Voldemort sooner I should have. Evil he is, but also afraid of the boy. "We should go," the boy announces, disturbing my thoughts. "No," I say, "fight we will. Powerful you are with that twig of yours and strong am I in the Force. Defeat this Voldemort we can."

Voldemort

I am bewildered. It is mysterious that that the Chosen One has made allies with someone so powerful. He does not carry a wand but his form of magic is strong. If Harry Potter chooses to become allies with such a powerful species, my hard-worked for plans will be destroyed. That miniature green troll must join my forces or die. If he refuses, as I suspect he will, then he will soon be dead and hopefully Harry Potter with him. I touch the death mark on my wrist with my wand, calling my loyal Death Eaters to my assistance. Even with their combined powers, our greater numbers will be enough to vanquish the Chosen One and his unexpected ally.

Yoda

"Ready youngling are you?" I asked the one called Harry Potter. The boy drew his wand and faced the hooded figures which surrounded us. Grim this situation appeared, but hope there still was. Closed my eyes I did while using the Force to push a Death Eater to the ground. Began the battle my action did. The Death Eaters, afraid they are of the young one and myself. Strong they are also, but stronger we are then them. The light side of the Force, controls my actions it does and helping me it is. The Death Eaters soon fall to Harry's wand and my lightsaber. However, Voldemort is not yet dead. Kill him we should, for evil he is. Spells fly through the air, but deflect them I do with my lightsaber and the Force. Protect the young one I must. Important he is. Harry Potter, fights well he does. Points hit wand at me Voldemort does and "Avada Kadavra!" he cries. Deadly green light rushes towards me; gather the Force I do to stop the curse and push it back to the evil one who sent it. Too late Voldemort reacts and when hit he is, his life force I feel slipping away. Dead he is, as are his followers. Safe we are for the moment, but still other evil ones to be defeated there are. Darth Sidious and Darth Vader destroyed the Jedi Order they did and take my life they would. Hide I must, but later I will fight the Sith and defeat them.


End file.
